


The Best Spy

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Budapest, Gen, Mention of Knotting, Spying, What Happened in Budapest, mention of Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Clint is the fanfiction expert, among other things.





	The Best Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober challenge 2019 prompt: knot.

“Why on earth would they write that? People with knots like dogs? That’s too bizarre,” Natasha said to Clint. 

Clint was the resident expert on fanfiction, of all things. He was forever showing Natasha stories about Steve and Tony, about her and Steve, but this was the first time he’d showed her something like this. 

“It’s a thing now,” he told her.

“But why? The whole idea makes me shiver and not with delight.” 

“I think it came from werewolves,” Clint said as if it were the most normal subject in the world. 

“Werewolves are fairy tales,” Natasha told him. 

“We work with a hundred year old man, a man who flies around in an iron suit, and we kill aliens riding metal worms. Why are werewolves a stretch for you?”

“You ever see one?” she asked him. 

“I saw things in Budapest…” he let the sentence dangle. 

“You drank local hooch in Budapest. It’s probably a miracle you can speak. Come to think of it, you do have an odd twitch.” She laughed. 

“Besides, it’s a Halloween story and Rogers is a werewolf and he wants to make Tony his bitch,” Clint told her with a straight face.

“Seriously? I have to send this one to Cap. He’ll turn all sorts of purple.” Natasha rubbed her hands together like a cartoon villain. 

Clint chewed his lip a minute, as if in deep thought then said, “I wasn’t sure I wanted to tell you, but I saw him kissing Stark the other day.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Steve Rogers kissing Tony Stark?”

“No knotting though.”

“Just how long did you watch them?” 

“Well, I couldn’t come down from my perch in the ductwork, now, could I?” Clint asked her. 

“You’re the best spy I know!” she said, hitting him companionably on the shoulder. 

“And don’t you forget it,” he said with a rare smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
